Revenge runs in the family
by Victory Goddess
Summary: One shot. Nolan gives Emily a diary that her father wanted her to have. However this diary belongs to her ancestor, Edmond Dantès. Nolan and Emily discover about Dantès' journey to revenge.


I got this idea while reading the Count of Monte Cristo. The TV series Revenge is loosely based on The Count of Monte Cristo. In my opinion it's really one of the best books I've ever read and in my opinion you should read it for yourself. If you haven't read the book there'll be spoilers.

This is set after the Season 1 Finale.

* * *

Emily was still discover that her mother was still alive. Open part of her felt happy that she had family left but the other was hurt by betrayal.

Nolan left a little bit later after showing her the video of Victoria's discussion about her mother.

Emily couldn't help but play the video over and over again. She wanted to see if she could deduce her mother's location.

Emily decided to plot her next move tomorrow morning. Fatigued, she slowly staggered to her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

_A five year old Amanda Clarke was at the beach with her parents. Her father, David sat on the sand and watched his wife play with their daughter in the sea. _

_It was a beautiful sunny day. The sky was free of clouds. It equalled the perfect weather._

_Amanda smiled and laughed as her mother splashed her with the water. Soon mother and daughter strayed further in the sea._

_Amanda's mother, Kara was swimming and holding Amanda. Amanda smiled at her mother innocently. Her mother smiled back._

_Suddenly, Kara began to push Amanda into the water. Amanda was confused. She couldn't breathe in the water. The saltiness of the water was stinging her eyes. She tried to struggle but Kara was too strong. _

_"AMANDA!"_

* * *

Emily suddenly woke up from her nightmare. It was real and vivid. She looked at her digital clock: 7.30.

Just as Emily got out of bed, she heard the doorbell. She predicted that it was Nolan. He was never obsequious. She quickly put on her white dressing gown and went downstairs.

Nolan kept impatiently knocking.

"What is it Nolan?"

Nolan sighed.

"I forgot to give you something that your father wanted you to have."

Emily was puzzled.

"Come in."

The two friends sat on Emily's couch. Nolan passed Emily a small black leather covered book. The pages looked yellowish and a bit crinkly. Emily was puzzled by it. The leather didn't look to good either.

"It's a diary belonging to some ancestor of yours...named Edmond Dantès."

Emily then opened the diary. The handwriting was quite neat. Nolan looked down at the diary.

_It has been a week since I've claimed the treasure at the island of Monte Cristo. I shall always thank and pray for the priest for he was the one who set me free from the Chateau D'If._

_I'm an innocent man and a former sailor. I was thrown into prison for a crime I never committed. My name is Edmond Dantès and from this day I am the Count of Monte Cristo._

_In the past week I have discovered that my father died of grief whilst I was imprisoned. Danglars has taken over Morrel's company. The love of my life who was my soon to be wife Mercèdès has married Count Morcef or Fernand Mondego as I knew, her cousin...her brother and...friend._

_It's an outrage! I thought Mercèdès would wait for me..._

"Poor guy. He lost a father and a lover."

Emily gave Nolan death looks. Nolan sighed.

"Ems, you have to admit it sounds a bit similar-"

"Let's just read."

_Like me, Abbé Faria was innocent. For those that are responsible don't realise what I am capable of...what I have become. I have no one. Whoever is responsible for my incarceration will pay...whether it's in blood or ransom._

"It seems revenge runs in the family," Nolan commented, with a smirk.

Emily chose to ignore Nolan's remark and read more of the entry despite it not being a long entry.

_However I am grateful for Luigi Vampa and his band of bandits. Now I shall leave to Paris where I can be away from my past memories. The conspirators won't know what happened._

The entry ended there. Emily closed the ancient diary. She stood up and faced Nolan.

"It was getting interesting Ems."

"We have to research Edmond Dantès and the Count of Monte Cristo."

Emily went to get her laptop while Nolan decided to read some more entries of the diary. Nolan thought the entries were quite intriguing but he wanted to read the revenge bits.

When Emily came back, Nolan put the diary down.

Emily googled Edmond Dantès. A list of searches had appeared. She clicked to see what Wikipedia had about him. There was a rough picture of him and below that was his biographical information. Emily sighed as she read his 'criminal' record: Bonapartist Agent.

His birth year was 1796 and his death: 28th February 1829.

Emily frowned and then looked at the first entry of the diary: 7th March 1829.

"We could alter history Ems."

"This is interesting. My father never mentioned this diary."

Nolan sighed. This case was quite interesting. It seemed even Emily's ancestors sought revenge as well. How typical that it ran through the generations.

"You might learn some revenge tips if you read more of this diary."

"I want to learn more about my ancestor. I appreciate the diary."

Emily knew tracking her mother down would be a task. Edmond Dantès could wait for a while. She put Edmond Dantè's diary inside her Infinity Box.

* * *

I know that it's short but if you want more entries just request it in your reviews. To note, I'm not exactly sure how Edmond would write a diary so I'm sorry if he sounds out of character. I'm sorry if I got some info wrong as well. If a person was a Bonapartist agent in Edmond's time you'd face serious charges because it's like treason.


End file.
